Betrayal
by bleeding scarlet blood
Summary: A young woman, happily married. A young woman, with a close sisterly bond. That was before the apocalypse hit. Now everything is changed. Briella goes through the changes the zombie apocalypse have brought, barely surviving. Until a hunter helps her along.
1. Chapter 1

_So I've been obsessed with the Walking Dead lately. Watched all seasons on netflix and now im onto season five. I'm a huge BETHYL shipper. (even though its a ghost ship...it still goes on) But I also love DarylxOc stories. So this is my shot at one. We shall see how it goes._

I carefully placed the last of my clothes into the last suitcase before zipping it. I straightened, before cricking my neck. My eyes roved the bedroom, searching for anything I may have forgotten. Dirty laundry heaped in a hamper in the far corner caught my eye.

"Whoops" I mutter to myself. I'm a terrible housewife...

My eyes glided over to the wedding photo on the bedside table. A newly married couple grinned at the photographer. They both glowed in the picture, the man holding his bride tightly in his arms. It's been a little under a year since that photo was taken, but we were still in the blissful 'Honeymoon' phase.

"You have everything ready to go?" I heard my husband. I turned to the bedroom doorway, to see him leaning casually against it, his arms crossed. He wore a small smile.

"Yes. Everything's packed and ready to go" I smiled. I felt it slip as I looked back at all my packed bags. I had all my clean clothes packed into them. I would be gone for a minimum of four months while my husband stayed behind. Four months that we would be apart.

"Hey now. It's only a few months. And we agreed we would trade weekends to visit each other. You are only going to Atlanta. It's not that far away" He tried to reassure me as he held me.

"Weekends that would both work for us," I grumbled against his shoulder. "You are a cop who works shift work. I'm a Doctor who works shift work. There will be weekends where we won't be able to see each other." I heaved a miserable sigh.

He gently pulled me back from his chest. He looked down at me and gave a small smirk. "Well, we will have to make those weekends that we can, count, huh?" he waggled his brows.

"Shane!" I playfully smacked his chest. He laughed before continuing. "I know we will both be busy for the next few months. But it's a good opportunity for you. You are helping with research and a trial treatment. That's a huge deal for your career, right? We will make it work. I don't mind a challenge. That's part of marital life, I'm told. You go through easy times, and then you go through some tough times. I also remember something like that in our marriage vows, and I did say 'I do', so I really have no choice now," he dodged my playful swat with a grin. "We'll last the next few months. Even if it gets extended to six months, eight months, or a year. It will be okay."

"I'm so glad I married you." I smiled at him. He grinned back. "I'm just glad Lori had a hot younger sister."

"Shane!" I went to punch his shoulder. I missed as he side stepped it. "Hey! I'm an officer of the law, and have the authority to arrest you on the grounds of marital abuse!" He chuckled as he grabbed my wrists in his hands. I tried pulling them from him but he held on tight. I glared at him. "Oh, is this your version of handcuffing me, officer Welsh?"

"Oh Babe, we both know my version of handcuffing you." Shane smirked.

I just flushed before once more trying to pull and twist my wrists from his grip. "Okay, I get it officer. I won't do it again." I laughed.

"Until next time, that is." He smiled before finally letting me go.

…

…

…

Later that evening my sister and her family came over for dinner. We all sat in the living room visiting before I had to leave in the morning. Shane and Rick were relaying a funny story about a drunk man they had to arrest the week before. Shane was telling it animatedly while Rick laughed and added a few pieces here and there. Carl could not stop laughing, his face becoming a bright shade of red. Shane got even more ridiculous with his impersonations. I reached over and grabbed the half full can of Heineken from his hand, causing him to let out an indignant, "Hey!" at me.

"I think you've had enough for tonight." I smiled before walking to the kitchen.

I poured the rest down the sink, before placing the can on the counter. "Need help with the dishes?" I heard my sister inquire behind me. I turned to see her smiling.

I returned her smile. "That would be a big help. Thank you." She waked over and we wordlessly began washing and drying the pots and pans I had used to make our meal.

I remembered there was a time I had used to envy her. She was the beautiful older sister growing up. Tall and slender, with beautiful hazel eyes. She walked with an airy grace. She may have married young, but her husband adored her. I had envied that. I was the surprise child. Lori was in her mid thirties while I was in my mid twenties, my twenty seventh birthday creeping around the corner.

When I was younger I had wanted her life. She was happily married to a man who was working to be a cop, with a bouncing baby boy. She was in school to be a teacher, and she had a big circle of friends behind her. Before she even married Rick she had big following of guys wanting her. She was like a model, with her beautifully sculpted features and mahogany hair. Her eyes were a nice hazel, more green in certain lighting. She may have been more on the skinny side, but that hadn't bothered the boys after her.

As I grew older and matured, I realized how different we truly were from each other. We were both tall, but I tended to hold on to my calories more. I had extra meat on my bones and it used to bother me as an adolescent. My eyes were a plain dark brown. No cool green hue to them. My face was longer than hers, even though we had similar cut cheek bones. My gait was bit more awkward than hers. I would never be able to be described as graceful. Similar yet different. Also don't remember having a line of boys waiting for my word as a teen.

We hadn't actually bonded as sisters until I was older and moved back to Georgia after I obtained my degree in medicine. That was when she had introduced me to her husbands best friend Shane for the 'first time'. I had met him as a child at her 'shotgun' wedding to Rick. He had been friendly to me, but treated me like the child I was at the time. He had basically patted my head while saying, "run along now". I wasn't that much of a fan. But he and I hit it off the second time around and the rest is history. We married after two years and were planning to start a family of our own in a year or so. It didn't bother me that there was bit of an age gap. We were fine with it so it didn't matter if some disagreed. We hadn't really met much opposition anyway. But after he and I got together, all off us grew extremely close. There were a few double dates, or all five of us would do a big get together. We were a nice family unit. It made me happy.

"Things are different between Rick and I." She whispered as she handed me a damp pot. I glanced at her. "How so?" I asked drying the pot before walking to put the pot away.

"He's barely ever home. And when he is, we fight. Argue over the dumbest things. He always gets mad when I talk to him." She explained as she took out her frustration on a pan. I leaned against the counter beside her, watching her wash the pan. I refrained from telling her to take it easy.

"How do you talk to him?" I asked. Lori paused in her movements to look at me. "What do you mean?"

I shot her a look. "I mean in your tone. _How _do you talk to him?," I braced myself, "Because I say this with love, but you have a habit of demanding. Of getting in a persons face to get your way," I saw Lori rearing up to retort so I quickly continue, "Which isn't a completely bad thing! It's a good thing you're assertive. But Rick may be taking it differently or wrong, is all I'm saying."

Lori continued to glare for a few short seconds before sighing. "Okay, I can maybe see that. I do ask him to be home more often. He just works so much. It's like he's married to his job, and not me. I have no idea how you handle Shane working hours like that."

I shrug, "It's not easy, but when we do have time, we take advantage of it. Make up for it, you could say." I smiled.

Lori gave a small chuckle before becoming forlorn once again. "I just sometimes feel like he doesn't want to be in this marriage anymore." I sucked in a breath as she said that. That was tough. I wasn't sure how to reassure her.

After a few more beats. I opened my mouth, "Maybe you should tell him that?" I looked at her, before looking away at the clock on the wall. Her eyes were so sad and torn up. It hurt to see that. "You can't really fix anything without communication, right?"

"I suppose that's true" She agreed softly.

"You're strong. You can handle this rough patch. And I'm positive Rick loves you. You will make it" I smiled at her as we continued to wash the dishes.

…

…

…

It was my first week in Atlanta and I was having a hard time adjusting to my new life. I wasn't used to working as an active doctor. At home I was just a physician at the local clinic. Nine to five hours with the occasional emergency at the hospital. Walk in the park. Here, not only was I apart of a team of doctors conducting this trial treatment for people with leukemia, I also worked as a doctor in the E.R for the majority of this week. That meant long ass hours at the hospital, and when I went home, I was on call. It's only been a week and I was already dead on my feet.

I barely had any time to speak to my family back home. I was lucky to get a ten minute phone call in my busy schedule between work, eating and sleeping. I questioned my sanity on accepting the job offer. I could be home snuggled in bed with my husband, instead of lounging on my couch in my lonely apartment, listening to the busy street outside.

A shrill ringing sounded from my coffee table. I groaned as I sat up. I picked it up and saw my husbands face. Smiling, I answered. "Hey you!"

"Briella" was his curt greeting.

My smile fell. "Yes? What's up?"

"It's Rick. We had an incident at work"

I tensed before sitting up straight. "What happened? Are you okay?" I heard him exhale deeply. "Yeah I'm okay. We were pursuing two armed men. We didn't know there was a third man. He shot Rick. He's in the hospital"

"Oh my god!" I shot straight up, rushing to the door. "I'll be there as soon as I can!" I slipped on my shoes and just snatched my jacket off the hanger, not bothering with slipping it on. I slung it over my arm as I quickly locked my apartment door. "Do you know the condition he is in?" I asked Shane as I bolted down the hall to the stairwell.

"He's stable. He had emergency surgery earlier. Hasn't woken up yet, though."

"Why didn't you call earlier?!" I demanded as I flew out the apartment's back door to the residential parking lot. "I knew you were working, and probably wouldn't have been able to take my call. Look, I'm telling you now, isn't that what matters?!" He snapped, causing me to flinch.

"You're right. I'm sorry" I spoke softly as I started my vehicle.

I heard Shane sigh loudly. "No, I'm sorry. I'm in a shitty mood and shouldn't take it out on you. I'll tell Lori that you are on your way. Drive safe, babe"

"Always do"

…

…

…

I may have drove forty miles over the speed limit, making it home in record time. I sent a quick prayer to the big man upstairs that there were no cops on the highway as I rushed through the hospital doors. I darted over to the first desk I saw. A Pretty blond with big blue eyes looked up at me with a small smile. "Hello, Can I help you with something, ma'am?"

"Yes. Can you tell me what room Rick Grimes is in? He was the officer who was shot earlier" I rushed out, not really thinking my words through. I saw her eye widen in understanding. Everyone heard about the officer who was gunned down while on duty. "He's in intensive care." She informed me.

I gaped. "_Intensive care?!_" I shrieked. She nodded. "Go over to the left, make a right and you will see a pair of elevators. Go to the third floor. You will see a sign guiding you to the intensive care unit. The nurses station will take you to his room. If you are family"

I nodded. "Thank you" I said before I ran in the direction she told me. I kept to a very brisk walk, just a pace behind actual jogging. I bounced on the balls of my feet while I waited for the elevator. I just needed to speak with the doctor to get a better understanding of what had happened and I knew I would calm down. The unknown always bothered me. I heard a ding and shot into the elevator, ignoring the older couple that were wanting to get off. They shot me a dirty look as they side stepped me. I couldn't have cared less as I pressed the round three button. The elevator couldn't move up fast enough. Once it dinged a second time, and I was out before the door fully slid open. I marched over to the nurses station. "Rick Grimes?" I asked. An older lady looked me over. "Are you family? Because only family is able to see him at the moment." I nodded. "I'm his sister-in-law. My sister should be here with him. I was told to come"

She continued to stare at me for a second too long. "Okay. Follow me" She led me over to a large private room. As we entered I saw an older man in a doctor's jacket talking to Lori and Shane. He paused as we entered. "His wife's sister came to visit" The nurse told him before leaving.

The doctor gave a smile. "Ah, so you're the sister who is also a doctor. Then I am sure you would appreciate to hear what I have to say." I nodded as I walked over to my husband. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side.

"Now," The doctor tucked Ricks chart against his chest under crossed arms, "Rick is in a coma. Being shot is traumatic, as you can imagine. He lost a lot of blood. His body needs to heal and regain it's strength. This coma isn't permanent. It's just his body's way of saying, 'Hey, I need to recuperate. Give me some time'. It's not that surprising since he is very weak at the moment. He still needs to be monitored closely. He isn't out of the woods yet. But I do think he will recover. But I will also say he could take a turn for the worse. You need to be prepared for that." The doctor spoke calmly. All of us nodded. The doctor slipped from the room.

Lori turned to me. "That's mostly good right?" I nodded. "Even if he's in a coma, it's not a bad thing. He did a good job of explaining it to us. His body is just conserving its energy and strength, which he needs to make a full recovery." I smiled, "Rick is a good, strong man. A leader. He will pull out of this. It just may take some time." Lori just tearfully nodded before reaching out for me, pulling me into a hug even though I was still tucked into Shane's side. She pulled back and wiped at a stray tear. She shot Shane and I a quick smile. "I'm going to go get some coffee. You two want some?" We both shook our heads in a negative before she left the room.

Shane and I stood in silence for a few moments, his arms secured around me tightly. "So," Shane began. I pulled back slightly to look at him. He smirked, "You made it here in record time. Did you speed?" He teased. I ducked my head quickly, causing him to laugh. "A cops wife speeding! I didn't know I married such a delinquent" He continued. "Oh, shut up!" I laughed as I swatted at his chest. I heard and felt him vibrate with laughter. He pulled me into his chest in a tight hug. "I missed you." He confessed softly. I melted into him with a sigh. "And I missed you."

"I love you." He whispered. I looked back at him. "I love you too. Forever"

**To Be Continued...**

_**So there we have it. My first walking dead fanfiction. Let's see how it goes. I haven't written with a passion in so long. I love reading, and I used to love to write. Then life happened and I almost seemed to loose it. **_

_**I think I'm slowly starting to get it back. **_

_**I also have an other story of a different fandom that is under reconstruction since I think it's super sad now. I mean I wrote it years ago. My skills have improved since then. So if you are a fan of that story, know I will get to updating it...eventually haha! **_

_**Please let me know what you think. And maybe what you would like to see happen in the future. I have an idea where I'm taking this, but I can always weave ideas into my plot. **_

_**I also understand not everyone is going to like my story or my style of writing (Which is admittedly rusty), but you can criticize in a respectful manner. I had really mean reader years ago literally stalk every chapter I posted on my past popular story, flame it, and then send me nasty PM's. I hate to admit it but that person was part of why I kinda stopped posting. They were too much for young me haha. Now I think I'd tell you to get a life and move on but still. Point is we are human beings. Lets treat e**__**a**__**chother with the dignity of human being**__**s**__** and respect eachother. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Days blurred into weeks. Weeks faded into months. I knew months had passed. I just didn't know how many anymore. I had stopped marking the days on my calender. It was too depressing. Life was too depressing. I wasn't even sure what I was doing anymore. I went through the motions. On Auto pilot. I didn't feel. My tears dried weeks ago.

I sat on my couch, eating out of a can of beans I scavenged. I didn't dare leave my apartment building. Those...creatures crowded the streets. I was trapped. So I went and got what I could from my neighbors apartments. Most of them had fled when this first began. Some of them stayed and became those flesh eating creatures. I knew that when I got the most terrifying surprise of my life when I broke into an apartment a floor below me and one of those things charged me, its rotting flesh stink permeating the air. That is a moment I will not soon forget. I had frozen up, petrified. I had no weapon. I hadn't even thought to bring one. I had lunged out of it's way, it quickly following my movements, snarling loudly. I had ran into the next doorway, only to see a second one sitting at the kitchen table, as if waiting for it's next meal. How ironic. I barely remember the next few moments, but I must have grabbed a big kitchen knife from the counter. I had quickly discovered stabbing it in the heart does fuck all. Getting cornered by two growling, decaying creatures was not a highlight of my life. I'm still not sure how I survived that. Next thing I was aware of was them both on the ground still, stabbed through the eyes. Since then I always bring a knife, and made the habit of seeing if I can find other weapons. I've so far found two hand guns and bullets.

I get up and place the empty can in a half full garbage bag of other empty cans. I turn and look out my kitchen window, seeing some of the destroyed buildings the bombing caused. I counted my blessings my building survived it. I still had nightmares about those days. Once this all began, it hit quickly.

First, it was news casts of cannibalism. Freaky, but nothing to lose your shit over. Then it changed to a weird virus that actually caused these cannibalism tendencies (They are right to an extent). That caused some panic. They were trying to do quarantine. Hoping to contain this virus that was EXTREMELY abnormal. Atlanta was actually Georgia's safe zone. But I had still wanted to go home, even though I was 'safe'. Shane talked me out of it. Saying I was in the safest place in the state, and he wanted to keep it that way. That he would bring Lori and Carl then meet me in Atlanta. That was the last time I heard from him. Panic hit the next day. I was at work when it first began. Gun shots rung throughout the hospital. Doors burst open, the creatures shuffling through. Jaws snapping and snarling. Blood. So much blood. Military rushing through the halls, shooting at random. Even at the living. Screams a horrific symphony. Feet pounding the floor as everyone ran. Just ran in any direction they could. It was worse outside. Cars crashed and hit people. The rotting creatures swarming crashed vehicles, the drivers and the families inside screeching horrifically. Some vehicles were even on fire, the flames reaching for the sky. Hundreds of people ran, overcrowding the streets. I remember getting shoved and jostled. It was painful, elbows hitting my ribs over and over. Arms getting tugged savagely as people tried to get past. And those creatures grabbed whoever they could. They snagged many of the people who were trying to escape on foot. I cannot tell you how many fallen I ran by, a creature or two eating their guts.

When the explosions began, I thought I was for sure good as dead. I remember seeing tanks roll up and just firing. At buildings, at vehicles, and at swarms of those creatures especially. But the fact was people who were alive and trying to survive also got killed form the explosions and shrapnel it caused.

I heard the roar of planes and the whir of helicopters before I saw and heard explosions from above. That's when I had my moment of clarity. They were trying to destroy Atlanta. It was overrun, and they were trying to take care of the problem. They didn't care there was live people. We were just in the way of a means to an end. It was in that moment I stopped blindly running with the crowd. I fought my way through, nearly getting knocked down dozens of times. I ran home. I wanted to be in my own space if I were to die. I nearly got knocked down the stairs by a man who was rushing his family down them. I made it to my apartment. I leaned against the door, listening to the commotion in the hall and outside. The explosions, both near and distant. Paintings and decorations shook from the force of the bombings. I mechanically locked and barricaded my door with a chair from my kitchen. I slowly made it to my bedroom. I gingerly sat on the edge of my bed and I stared blankly at my wall. Such a bleak gray color. I was going to die. Alone.

At least I had thought so. I had somehow survived in my apartment. The building wasn't hit by any of the bombs. The bombings hadn't lasted much longer that night. The orchestra of screams lasted much longer before they too stopped. Because they died or they escaped, I do not know. But the growling, and shuffling of those creature never ended. I heard them all the time down below my balcony. Sometimes I'd go out, and just watch them. Staggering around aimlessly. They were incredibly dumb creatures. I remember watching one who must have been a teenager, walk into a wall, bump into it a few times, and then stay there facing it for hours on end. Most of the time they didn't know I was there, but the few times they knew, because I made too much noise or something, they would all gather around directly below me. Dozens of them, all hissing and growling. Whenever that happened my heart would skyrocket, nearly flying into a panic. It was the vision of the sea of them. I would never be able to survive that. I barely made it out alive with two after me.

I was doomed to die in this apartment building. There was no way I was getting out alive. And I knew that. I had resigned myself to that fact. I just kept on surviving until I died of some cause. Those creatures, starvation, or suicide. Whichever came first.

I walked over to the balcony, slowly sliding the door open before stepping out. I leaned against the rail, looking down. None of those creatures were down there. I bit my lip before exhaling. There was no way I could escape Atlanta alive. My car would attract too many of them, and that was if it even worked still. And I could forget about running on foot. I knew that was like a 1 to a 60 000 000 000 chance.

I stared at the dirty ground in a daze before I heard a strange noise. I perked up, turning to listen more intently. It was definitely out of the ordinary. It sounded almost like the clip clop of hooves. But that was impossible. That was until I saw a man riding a beautiful horse down the street at a canter. He sat perched on it's back, relaxed as the horse ran down the road. My eyes followed him in disbelief. "The hell...?" I whispered. Then I saw the mans face clearly as he got closer.

"Rick?!" I shrieked.

He brought the horse to an abrupt stop, before looking around to see where I was. "Briella?!" He called up to me. I grinned so big my cheeks hurt. My vision blurred as I waved down to him frantically. "Hi! You're okay! I'm so glad!" I cried.

"Where's Shane? Where is Everyone?!" He called.

My grin fell. "Um, no they are not here. Wait down there and I'll come get you! You won't want to be out in the open like that." I rushed back into my apartment. I grabbed one of my guns and tucked it into my waist band. Best to be safe. I quickly slipped into my runners then bolted down the hall to the stairwell. I had just made it outside when I heard the tell-tale hissing of the creatures. The horse flinched to the side as one turned the corner of the building. It neighed loudly as Rick tried to keep it under control and from bolting way blindly. More followed the first as we watched in horror.

"Briella" Rick grounded out, "Come here, we have to go!"

I froze as I looked at him. A big part of me just wanted to turn around and run back inside. But this was Rick. _Rick my brother-in-law. _I couldn't just turn my back on him. I ran over to him and he helped me hoist myself onto the horse behind him. He turned the horse and we ran away from the crowd of walkers. He was about to turn onto another street, until we saw a wall of those things, the street absolutely full to the brim with them. They roared as they saw us and began to chase us. The horse ran as fast as it could down the street, seemingly knowing it's life was in danger. Rick and I held tight as the horse raced down the street into another crowd. The horse reared as this crowd lunged for us.

I screamed as Rick swore. He pulled a gun and began shooting at any of the creatures he could. My arms remained locked around his waist. I was frozen. Rick pulled us off as the swarm of creatures began to pull the horse down. I was numb to it's scream as they began to eat it alive.

Rick roughly tugged on my arm as he shouted "Come on!". We ran towards an abandoned tank, a crowd of creatures following close behind us. Rick pulled us underneath it. The creatures swarmed the tank, and tried to get below it, to us. I laid on my stomach beside Rick, damn near hyperventilating. Rick took his gun and shot at a few of them that got too close. I remembered the gun I had tucked into my waist band. I reached back, and pulled it forward for Rick to see.

"We are going to shoot a clearing then climb onto this thing and get inside. We will decide what to do from there!" He loudly announced over the growls and snarls. I nodded quickly as I carefully pulled back the safety. I followed his lead, and began shooting them, thankful for all the times Shane would take me to the shooting range for 'dates'.

Rick helped pull me onto the tank before he frantically tried to open the door. We both slid inside just in time, just as one of the things made a grab for me. I pulled the door shut as Rick clumsily sat down beside a deceased solider. We both released a deep sigh. Then the soldier turned to Rick with milky, unseeing eyes full of ravenous hunger. I shrieked as it grabbed at Rick. I fumbled with the safety of my gun before Rick pulled the soldiers own gun and shot him through the head.

I collapsed onto my side, grabbing at my skull. My ears were ringing so loudly and intensely, I felt like my skull was about to split open from the pressure. It was disorienting. Rick stumbled up and about trying to make it to the door. He popped it open briefly and it was nearly instant relief. The sound was able to escape. Rick collapsed down, the door closing. We both looked at each other, catching our breathe. I took a much needed deep inhale, before slowly and shakily exhaling. No words were spoken.

"_Hey Dumbasses, you two cozy in there?" _A voice called out. Rick shot up and scrambled to the radio in the tank. He fumbled with the mouth piece.

"Hello?" Rick called.

It was apparently another survivor, willing to try to help us escape from the trap we walked into. I was terrified, but I also knew I had to trust this faceless stranger if I wanted to survive today. Rick and I were somehow able to actually make it. And our savior? It was some young Asian kid. For some reason, of all the people I could have imagined, he came up last. I knew he was young by his voice on the walkie-talkie, but he looked VERY young.

He led us into the building his group was held in, and the next thing I was aware of was a hysterical enraged blond woman holding a gun into Rick's face, causing everyone to fly into a panic.

"Whoa! Calm down! There is no need for this." I cautioned her. It only served to bring her attention to me, gun included. My throat tightened as I stared the barrel down.

"We are dead, because of you two!" She cried out, tears falling down her cheeks.

"There's still a chance" Rick told her. "He's right." I agreed. "He and I just survived against impossible odds, granted it was with help," I smiled at our savior, "But we can make it out as a group, if we just work together, and not against each other." I gave blondies gun a pointed look. She slowly pulled it way and down from view, all of us heaving a sigh.

I would swear my life for the next few hours was a zombie themed soap opera. It was filled with sewers, a scuffle between a druggie and the black man called T-dog, one of which Rick had to hand cuff to a pipe. But in my own opinion, 'Merle' I learned his name was, did seem very unstable and dangerous. I didn't disagree with Ricks decision. Then we had to actually cover ourselves with these creatures, or 'geeks' as this group called them, innards. When Rick announced that as part of his plan, I legitimately questioned if I wanted to live _that much. _But I bit the bullet and did as he asked, because I guessed I did want to live _that much. _And it was worth it, because in the end we escaped Atlanta. Alive.

_**To Be continued...**_

_**I'm too inspired. Two chapters written in one night and sitting. I tried revising these myself, but I may have missed a few errors. Not to mention I just hate my computers keyboard. It sucks so bad. Also, if someone wants to make a cover for this story, please go ahead. I will give full credit where due. I have no artistic ability where that is concerned haha! **_

_**And yes, the title is telling, but the apocalypse causes betrayal of all levels allover the map, doesn't it? There may be a twist. And there may not be. I'm sure people are already guessing or drawing their own conclusions. That's what you are supposed to do when reading a story :). it' serving its purpose then. **_

_**Please tell me what you think. And please be respectful if it doesn't meet your standards. I know not everyone will like it. **_

_**I also kind of skipped over the actual escape of Atlanta because well...it seemed redundant...like, we know how it happened haha! **_

_**Hope your start to the new year was great!**_


End file.
